


Officer Decker

by GlitterSkullFairy



Series: Epic Threesomes and Lazy Sunday Afternoons [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: (up to a point), All the Smut, BDSM, But it's all really romantic honest, Dom Chloe Decker, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Dan Espinoza, Sub Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Threesome - F/M/M, Various crazy sex, Wing Kink, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: Dan has a date with the Devil.  Officer Decker has questions.  It all ends in a truly epic threesome.





	Officer Decker

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote too much fluff over the Christmas period and needed to compensate.  
> This gets seriously raunchy, just so you're warned.

Dan sat at the bar, sipping good whisky, and staring up at the rows of bright lights. LUX was the most well-lit nightclub he’d ever been in. Not that it mattered, because all the people were so beautiful, one didn’t need the usual half-light to hide their minor imperfections. Mini skirts and sequined dresses were to be found in abundance, and all the men were thoroughly groomed and well-presented. There wasn’t a single hoodie in sight. Dan let his eyes roll over flavours of candy he wouldn’t have considered a year ago. A chiselled Italian, his hair falling in waves to his shoulders, had left the top three buttons of his shirt open. There was a blonde with perfect cheekbones who Dan was certain he’d seen at the beach, and knew just how tight the abs were underneath that pale pink shirt. He watched as the man flirted with a woman who was just as blonde and exquisite, her hair tied in intricate braids that would no doubt be ruined before morning. Her sleeveless dress showed the supple strength of her frame, the tight curves of the muscles in her arms echoing the rounded lines of waist and hips. Everywhere he looked, there was another Aphrodite, another Adonis, but they were just visual fruit to whet his appetite.

When Lucifer Morningstar glided down the stairway, everyone else paled into insignificance.

Tonight he wore a pure black suit with white shirt and no waistcoat, a flash of red peeking out of his top pocket the only colour to be seen. Beauty poured out of him, from the confidence with which he held his head high, to the careless grace with which he stepped. A silver cufflink glinted under the light as his hand swept over the bannister and his eyes sparkled as they scanned the crowd, a king surveying his domain. And then his eyes alighted on Dan. For a brief moment, he paused, and everything about him softened. The corner of his mouth curled up irresistibly. His head dropped a little to one side. His chest rose as he inhaled sharply. And then he went back to his royal posture and he continued his descent.

He didn’t come over straight away, and that was fine, because Dan already knew where he would spending the night, and with whom. He could wait. He had received a special invitation after all. Someone handed Lucifer a drink, and as he sipped he let their eyes meet again over the top of his glass. It was a hungry gaze, filled with promises of pleasure and as yet unknown delights. But the Devil knew that to fully experience that pleasure, one must first experience the anticipation, so he turned towards the piano and sat down to play.

The loud music from overhead went quiet, the crowds settled and quietened too. His fingers played a slow, melting tune. He sang softly, pleadingly. 

_Say you won't leave me no more_  
_I'll take you back again_  
_No more excuses no, no_  
_'Cause I've heard them all before_  
_A hundred times or more_

Dan was starting to utterly melt when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Daniel Espinoza?” a familiar voice asked. He turned. Her hair was pulled back into a tight, braided bun, and she was wearing a _uniform_. That brought back memories. He seemed to recall one or two rushed encounters in a supply closet when they just couldn’t wait until the end of the shift, hands groping under rough black fabric and utility belts in a heap on the floor. And this clearly was not a standard issue uniform either, it was far too flattering. But the badge was real. “I’m going to need you to come with me. There are some questions that I need to ask you regarding a series of parking violations.”

_I'll forgive and forget_  
_If you say you'll never go_

He raised an eyebrow. “Parking violations? Really?”

She pressed her lips together, trying desperately not to smile. “Mm-hm.” She cleared her throat and the cop face was back. “In conjunction with a few complaints from members of the public about certain behaviour while said vehicle was parked.”

_'Cause its true what they say_

Dan coughed awkwardly and rubbed at his cheek. “And what if I say no?”

_It's better the Devil you know..._

Her handcuffs rattled as she pulled them from her belt and held them up. Dan licked his lips. The music stopped abruptly and Lucifer strode towards them. “Excuse me, _Officer_ ,” he began loudly, “I can’t have you making empty threats in my club.”

_Oh good, now everyone’s watching…_

But Lucifer waved his hand and the loudspeakers resumed where they had left off, and the patrons turned back to their drinks and their new friends. “Are you actually here to arrest this man?”

“Mr. Morningstar,” she said coldly, and then turned back to Dan. “You really should advise your partner to put the top up when you want to… _admire the view_ together.”

“ _My_ partner?”

Chloe cleared her throat again. “There are ways to be discreet.”

“Do I look like the type of gentleman who feels the need to be discreet?” Lucifer asked. “Seriously, _Officer,_ if there is a problem to be solved, I am sure that we can come to a mutually beneficial arrangement.”

“Are you attempting to bribe me Mr. Morningstar?”

“Of course. What's your preference? Money? Alcohol? _Favours?_ ”

“I am an officer of the law. I have a duty to perform here.”

“Yes but I'm afraid your duty interferes with my plans for the evening.”

“Daniel Espinoza, will you come with me willingly or do I have to use these?” she rattled the cuffs again. “I'm sure your colleagues down at the precinct would enjoy seeing that.”

Lucifer's mouth dropped open in mock surprise. “Daniel, darling, do you mean to tell me you're a policeman?”

“Look, I don't want any trouble. I just want to enjoy a lovely evening.” Dan explained, and then paused, thoughtfully. “Would you like to join us? I'd be happy to answer whatever questions you have right here. And we can leave anything more official until Monday morning.”

Her brows knitted together, but then she shook her head. The cuffs clicked over his left wrist before he realised what she was doing. Lucifer put his drink down and stood between them. “Do you realise who you are dealing with here, _Officer?_ I have personal claim on this man. Anything you do to him, you do with me.” He pulled the cuffs from her grasp and secured the second on over his own wrist. “And I should warn you that I have a habit of protecting what’s mine.” His eyes flashed bright orange, just for an instant, just long enough for Chloe to wonder whether it was a trick of the light.

“All right then,” she said with a nod. “If you’re adamant, why don’t we finish this conversation upstairs, and I’ll see what you have to offer.” She hooked a finger over the links that bound their hands together and tugged, and they followed her towards the lift.

Chloe stood stiff and straight as they ascended, trying to maintain a professional attitude in spite of the direction in which things were moving. She stared at their cuffed hands, noticing the way their fingers twitched towards each other and then brushed together. Something about the intimacy of that small touch sent a shiver down her spine. The doors opened and she gestured for them to walk out ahead of her. Lucifer headed for the bar, and Dan inevitably followed.

“Can I tempt you to a drink, Officer?”

“Not while I’m on duty,” she replied.

He poured one for himself anyway, his lover shadowing his movements without resistance. Lucifer probably could have done the whole procedure one handed, but he seemed to enjoy the puppet show, flaunting the bond he had chosen. “Well,” he breathed, “we’d best get on with business then.” He indicated a leather armchair with an open hand, and the two men sat down on the sofa facing her. “Tell me, Officer, what is it that you most desire?”

She inclined her head, curiously. “You think I’ll tell you all my secret fantasies, just like that?”

His brow furrowed. “Most people do.”

“Well, unlike unlike your willing servant here, I make my own decisions.”

“I make my own decisions too,” Dan said. “I choose to serve Lucifer.”

“Well, aren’t you the little Satanist?” she mocked. Dan’s free hand went to his face to cover his smirk.

“Quite,” Lucifer replied, “but I’d like to hear more about why you’re here, Officer.”

“Someone spotted the two of you, while you were… parked.”

“All done in the relative privacy of my car.”

“It’s a convertible. It’s not that private. Plus, technically, you were illegally parked.” She sighed. “Look, it’s the kind of thing I normally might be able to clear up more easily, but he’s a cop.”

“So give us a fine, I’ll pay, and then we can all get on with enjoying ourselves.”

“I’m not sure that’s enough. I need to make sure this won’t be repeated. He needs to prove to me that he won’t tarnish the reputation of the LAPD like this again.”

“I see,” Lucifer said with a grin. “So you want to see him punished, do you?” She nodded. “Perhaps you’d like to be personally involved in his chastisement?”

Her breath hitched, hungrily. Lucifer stood, moving towards her, his shadow following behind. “I have all sorts of implements that might serve the purpose. Kneel,” he commanded, with the barest turn towards Daniel, who complied willingly, his left arm dangling beside his head. “Or maybe you’d like him to do to you something like what he did to me in the Corvette. He’s very talented with his tongue, you know.”

“I… um…” she flushed, and looked down at the man at her feet. “I want him to take me seriously. To know that I’m in charge.” 

“I think that can be arranged. Daniel, will you do everything this lovely lady says?”

“Yes, Dark Lord,” he replied, his head bowed.

She looked up at Lucifer. “And you. You’re far too cocky for your own good. I want you to know that I’m in charge as well.”

“I'm not really the sort to take orders well.”

Chloe stood up decisively. “Either you do as you're told, or I take your boyfriend with me and leave you all on your lonesome. Your choice.”

They stood eye to eye for a moment, locked in a battle of wills. Then he nodded once. “As you wish. But I reserve the right to put a stop to things if I feel that they're getting out of hand.”

She sat back down with another short nod. “Show me what you did in the car. I need to know how bad it was, so I know what to do to you.”

“Very well.” He turned towards Dan and began to loosen his belt. Chloe pushed off her shoes and tucked her feet up tightly against her bottom. Dan shuffled round on his knees and slowly unzipped Lucifer's trousers. His hands rubbed over black silk boxers and he leaned forward to mouth at the fabric.

“Pull it all down, I want to see,” Chloe commanded.

Dan did as he was told. Lucifer was already beginning to swell, but he took his time. He kissed it first, in several places, and then traced his mouth over the length, his bottom lip pulling downwards, and it grew steadily. It twitched towards him as he licked it, almost as if it had a life of its own. He heard Chloe draw in a breath, and Lucifer moaned quietly, beginning to taste desire. The fingers of their cuffed hands drifted together, caressing and intertwining. Dan continued exploring with his tongue, all around the shaft as it grew harder, and then up towards the head. He pulled the skin back, exposing the swollen purple flesh, and opened his mouth wide. Lucifer's free hand curled into his hair, pulling him in. He groaned as his cock was surrounded by hot wetness, and to judge by the hollowing of his cheeks, Dan was sucking hard.

Chloe watched his head bob forwards and back and adjusted her seat, wiggling on top of her heels as her own arousal grew. They put on quite the performance. She could feel herself getting wet, could feel the heat rising over her skin. She wanted them. Both of them, together. But first she wanted to play. She watched Lucifer’s hips pulse back and forth, watched as his cock, glistening with saliva, moved in and out of Dan’s mouth. Dan was moaning too, fingers digging into Lucifer’s hips, eager for more. At some unspoken signal, some inner sensing of each other’s need, they began to move faster, breath becoming ragged, like he was getting close.

“Stop!” she said suddenly. Dan pulled back, a soft wet sound as the cock fell from his mouth. Lucifer whined. “I’m in charge, remember? No one gets to come unless I say so. And you haven’t earned it yet.” One corner of her mouth turned upwards. “Go fetch me a few of those implements you mentioned.”

Lucifer glanced down at his feet and raised his eyebrows in inquiry. Chloe tapped her cheek as she contemplated, but decided to spare him the indignity of making the journey with his pants around his ankles. “You can take them off,” she said at last with a wave of her hand. Dan assisted without even being asked and the two of them made their way to the closet in search of toys. “And boys,” she called after them, “no smooching while I’m not looking. You’ve got two minutes.”

When they returned, Dan was carrying what looked like a picnic basket in front of him, his bicep bulging under the short sleeve of his shirt. She chewed her lip as more heat pooled between her legs at the sight. That and the fact that Lucifer was completely bare from the waist down, and still hard and tilting towards the sky. She got up and took the basket, gesturing for them to wait by the piano while she investigated the treats. All the essentials were there- a paddle, flogger and crop, along with a short bullwhip which suggested a level of confidence in her abilities. She smiled. There was enough room in this place. And a purple, double-ended dildo. That could be fun for later. There were also a selection of lubricants and restraints. She was pleased to note that they’d put in two pairs of leather cuffs, just in case, but at the moment she was actually enjoying them bound together. She pulled the flashlight out of her belt and tucked the flogger in its place. Then she made of show of coiling the bullwhip around her arm, and secured it in the loop where her handcuffs had been earlier.

When she joined them by the piano, they were holding hands again.

“I’m going to have to search you, just to be sure you didn’t sneak anything while you were in there.” She stood before Dan first, looking him up and down. Her hands found his shoulders, and she began to pat at him roughly, but the more she touched him, the more her fingers lingered over every tight muscle and every crease in between. She carefully unbuttoned his shirt from top to bottom, sliding it apart, and then traced her thumbs over the deep V of his Apollo’s belt to his black jeans. Moving closer, she grabbed his ass in both hands and squeezed, feeling him clench and tighten. Then she searched his front pockets thoroughly, brushing up against a firm bulge and investigating it with intent. To his credit, his breathing remained slow and even, though it did deepen. Finally, she worked her way down each leg in long, sweeping caresses, and back up to cup him again. A soft “Ungh” from beside her drew her attention back to Lucifer.

“You like watching me touch him, don’t you?” 

It was a rhetorical question, but he answered anyway. “Very much.”

She ran her hands down the front of his jacket, but they didn’t flow smoothly. She reached into his inner pockets one at a time, pulling out his silver flask, a mobile phone, and a large wad of cash in a tidy clip, and tossing each item on the piano. She fished into his outer pockets and found half a dozen condoms. She held them up with a raised eyebrow.

“Was I being too presumptuous?” he asked cheekily, but she tucked them into a pocket on her belt, so the answer was probably no. Her hands went under his jacket then, enjoying the softness of his expensive shirt and the taut flesh underneath. She felt down to his hips, and then reached beneath the hanging fabric to feel his buttocks, perfectly round and tight. Her fingers danced back around to his front teasingly, ghosting over his balls and brushing against his erection. He groaned and twitched again.

“If you want something, you need to ask politely,” she whispered as she leaned close.

“Will you please hold my cock in your sweet hand, Officer?” 

Her fingertips traced his length, and he gasped. Smiling, she wrapped it in a firm grip and began to stroke him up and down, their faces so close she could feel his breath. She glanced at Dan, to see his eyes lowered- he was watching now, still clutching his lover’s hand, his teeth pressed against his lip. “Kiss,” she ordered. The two men leaned towards each other, their lips touching, lovingly. She adjusted her grip, and Lucifer responded as expected, moving back to suck in breath and then pressing his mouth against Dan’s hungrily. Muffled moans of lust echoed in their throats and she moved faster, watching as he drew close to a peak, breaking out of the kiss again to gasp for air.

And then she stopped and let go. He whimpered achingly, and Dan reached to relieve him, but she smacked his hand away forcefully. They both stared at her, panting, waiting for instruction. She pushed Dan’s shirt further back on his shoulders, baring his chest, and then pulled the flogger from her belt, running the soft rubber strands through her fingers. “I think it’s time for you to learn your lesson, Dan. Are you ready for your _chastisement?”_

He nodded.

Chloe drew the flogger back and flicked it across his pecs. He flinched, hunching at the sudden, sharp pain, and then pushed his shoulders back again, ready for more. Lucifer gazed at the tiny stripes of pink that blossomed on his chest, a fierce glint in his eye. She struck again, across his abs this time, and Dan shuddered. After the third blow he let out a tiny moan and Lucifer growled in response. “What’s the matter Mr. Morningstar? Don’t like it when someone else plays with your toys?”

“He’s not my toy. And I don’t like to see him hurt.”

“Oh, I don’t think he minds too much,” she said. “I think you might be enjoying this, isn’t that right Dan?”

“Yes, Officer Decker. Please don’t stop.”

“See?”

Lucifer bristled. “Give me a safe word. Something you’ll say if it gets too much.”

“Butterscotch,” Dan said, and swallowed a laugh.

Lucifer smiled. “Very well, carry on then.”

She used the flogger again and again, building up to a series of quick swats all over his exposed skin, until he cried out loudly. Then she stepped back and looked at him. His chest and belly were crossed all over with red lines, and he was breathing heavily. A smile played at the corners of his mouth. “More…” he begged.

Chloe thrust her chin towards Lucifer. “Take his pants off.” He bent down and unlaced Dan’s shoes one handed, pulling them off his feet, removing his socks and pushing both under the piano out the way. Then he stood and reached for his belt. Their faces hovered near each other, noses gently rubbing together. “No kissing without permission,” she warned, and they contented themselves with breathing each other in. Lucifer pulled his belt free and then undid the fastenings, his fingers lingering on skin as Dan sprung free. It was awkward to get his jeans all the way off while they were cuffed together, but they managed it without bumping heads. Chloe let them stand together for a few moments, revelling in the way they touched, the sparks she could see flowing between them.

“Are you really all right, love?” Lucifer whispered softly, stroking his hair.

“Yes, Dark Lord. It’s beautiful, really.” They inched closer together, inhaling as their dicks touched. 

A loud snap interrupted them. They looked to see Chloe standing with legs wide and grinning, the three foot long bullwhip trailing from her hand. Dan let out a whimper of pure want. Lucifer’s breath caught in a groan.

“Turn around, please, gentlemen. Hands and elbows on the piano.”

They had to swap sides to face the other way. Dan bent over without hesitation, and tugged at Lucifer's wrist. He complied with a degree of trepidation.

Dan yelped as the whip delivered a line of searing pain across his backside. The Devil growled again, but one look at his lover’s face was enough to quell the instinctual rage. Dan was falling into a state of complete bliss, his lips parted, his eyelids heavy. His fingers stretched towards Lucifer's, and their pinky fingers touched. “It's all good,” Dan reassured him. “We can stop if you need to.”

Lucifer swallowed. The thought of having to be the first to call a halt to sexy fun times was practically scandalous. 

“Do I need to give you two a minute?” Chloe asked.

Dan have Lucifer a questioning look. 

“No, Officer,” he relented. 

“Good.” She grabbed a fistful of shirt and tucked it up under his jacket. “Because you're next.”

He barely had time to brace himself before she swung the whip again. It hit his flesh with loud snap and he shuddered. “Bloody Hell that hurt!”

“Again?” she enquired.

“Hell yes!” he roared.

“Wait your turn,” she said, and lashed at Dan instead. He moaned, a much more sensual sound, but still with an edge of pain in it that raised Lucifer's hackles. He tried to focus on his lover's pleasure, but then pain bloomed on his ass and he forgot everything. 

They took their punishment together, still clutching one another's hands, getting lost in the rush of adrenaline and endorphins. Their heads rested on the piano, but their gaze remained locked together, watching each other as their faces creased in pain and ecstasy in turns. Lucifer let himself be truly vulnerable, and it was the most intimate they had ever been.

“Please Officer Decker,” Dan pleaded between blows, “may I kiss his hand?”

“You may.”

Dan pressed his fingers to his lips, wincing as she struck him once more. Lucifer caressed his mouth, and then Dan pulled him in and sucked as the Devil's eyes screwed shut in a flash of wonderful agony. Chloe gave them both another couple of slaps, but the sight of their response was just too hot. She dropped the whip and grabbed the basket. “Bed. Now.”

She got there first, their steps were tentative and slow. She didn't wait, but unbuckled her utility belt and draped it over the headboard. They moved a bit faster after that, reaching her in time to loosen her trousers and pull them all the way off. She sat on the edge of the bed and spread her legs. “I want some of that talented tongue now,” she insisted.

Dan didn't need to be asked twice. He knelt in front of her and pressed his lips to the damp lace, running his hands from her knees up to her thighs. As he pushed her panties aside, a tightness at his wrist indicated his predicament, but Lucifer just grinned Devilishly, knelt beside him, and joined in. His tongue traced patterns on the outside of her thighs while Dan’s teased between them. “Unghhh!” she groaned and grasped the back of his head, pulling his face firmly against her cunt. He got the message, delving into her, only to find that her inner walls were incredibly tight with need. He moved his mouth upwards, sucking her clit hard and adjusting his hand so that he could slide his fingers into her. He rolled his tongue and her hips rocked against him. “More!” she gasped, and Lucifer's fingers squeezed in beside his and she fell backwards onto the bed. Dan felt her clench and release around them, and began to press into her with the same rhythm. She bucked and rippled, but hovered just below her peak. Flicking his tongue over sensitive nerves, he swept his fingers around her insides to ensure they were thoroughly wet. Then he withdrew and moved further back, seeking another way in. When he found it, she began swearing and clutching at the sheets. Together, the two finally brought her to an incoherent climax. She collapsed into a puddle.

Lucifer took the chance to kiss Dan again while she wasn't looking, but she still heard the sound of it, and when Dan moaned happily she propped herself up on one elbow to scold them. “Stop it! You two are in a lot of trouble now. I think that definitely counts as some type of infraction. I'm just not sure which one yet.” She sighed, and it turned into a sultry laugh. “And which one of you was it that stuck their fingers in my ass?”

“Umm, that would be me,” Dan admitted. 

“I'm going to make you pay for that,” she promised. “Come here, both of you.”

They crawled up onto the bed and lay either side of her, the cuffs binding their hands across her belly. “Please _Officer_ , have we earned our reward yet?”

She exhaled contentedly. “Perhaps, but I'm not sure if I'm finished with you.”

“I give you my word that the evening is far from over.” He unbuttoned her black shirt as he spoke, nuzzling into her chest. Dan teased at the hairs that were starting to come loose from her bun and blew at them lightly. She shivered.

“I suppose…” she worked his shirt open too, and then looked confused. “How did we all manage to end up naked from the waist down?”

“Turns out it’s difficult to take your jacket off when you’re handcuffed to your lover,” Lucifer explained. “But there’s no reason you can’t be topless.” He pulled the uniform away from her shoulders. Dan smirked as he started kissing her skin. She turned to him. The lines on his chest had already started to fade. She sat up to check his butt. There were still crimson stripes across it.

“Checking out your handiwork?” Dan asked.

“Mmm.” She peered under the edge of Lucifer’s jacket too. 

Dan leaned to see around her. “Oh man, that’s a work of art!” She traced her fingers over the criss-crossed lines.

“Gently,” he winced. “It’s still rather sore.”

“Don’t worry,” she smiled impishly. “You’re not the one who’s about to get pegged.”

Lucifer’s face lit up in a delighted “Ooh!” but it took Dan a moment to catch up. 

“What?”

“You mess with my behind, I mess with yours.” She wiggled out from under their hands and reached into the basket to retrieve the purple dildo and some lube. She also found wipes beside the bed and threw them at Dan so he could clean his face and fingers. Her shirt dropped to the floor, and her underwear followed it. She kept the bra on though, her breasts snuggled together in the red lace. The wet sound when she tucked the bulbous end of the phallus into herself was just wanton. “You can kiss now, by the way.”

She watched as their bodies moved together, the urgency with which their mouths sought each other out. Lucifer began undulating against him straight away; having been denied his satisfaction twice already, his need was great. She realised she might need to deal with that first. She lay down behind Dan and reached between them. They both moaned happily at her touch. “So, Mr. Morningstar, how would like us to make you come?”

“Unghh,” he groaned. “Any way you desire. But I thought you had a plan to stick something up Darling Daniel’s bum?”

Dan gave throaty chuckle. “Umm… There’s no reason we can’t do both. I could um,” he cleared his throat, looking from one to the other. “I could finish sucking you off while she… pegs me.”

“Detective Espinoza, are you saying you want to be spit-roasted?” Chloe asked.

“Yes. Please. Absolutely.” His leg curled up over Lucifer’s hip and Chloe worked a lubed finger into the inviting opening he presented. He relaxed easily, but then he was used to having the Devil in him. Lucifer grasped his thigh and pulled it higher, running his hand up and onto his sore buttock, making his skin sing. He clenched over Chloe’s finger and then let go, rocking his pelvis between them. Their bodies felt so different- Lucifer’s hard lines and Chloe’s soft curves, but they were equally delightful.

“Up,” she commanded, when she was sure they were ready, rising to kneel. Dan positioned himself in front of her, knees wide, hands on the bed. Lucifer pulled at his wrist as he got up to face him, placing his hand on his hip. It wasn’t quite as stable as Dan would have liked, but he trusted Lucifer, and there was no other way without removing the cuffs. And he was _really_ enjoying the cuffs. He felt Chloe’s smooth, silicone cock pressing up behind him, nudging at his entrance, and he bent his spine to tilt towards her. The dildo was sleek, and it slid in very smoothly, making his mouth open with a sigh. Lucifer pushed forward, and he tasted hot, hard flesh. Dan moaned, feeling totally helpless, totally free. Chloe’s hands moved carefully over him, trying to find a place to hold on that wasn’t whipped raw. She settled high on his hips and pulled him towards her, pushing deep. The pressure inside him felt good. Then she switched it on, and the tingling vibrations on his prostate felt _very_ good. He would have been shouting obscenities, but all that he could manage were muffled grunts around Lucifer’s girth.

The two of them watched each other over Dan’s back, revelling in his submission, in his eagerness to please them. They found a rhythm and moved in time, thrusting into him as one. Lucifer was aching to come but the picture was just too perfect not to drag it out as long as possible. He ran his free hand over Daniel’s shoulders and upper back, it was slick with sweat and radiating heat. He could feel the tension building in all his muscles as the pleasure built inside him, his desire as easy to read as a neon sign. Lucifer dug his fingers into Dan’s hair and twisted, earning a heady groan and a more urgent sucking. The sounds nearly undid him, but he held back with a grimace. 

Dan was drowning in a timeless state of bliss, aware only of the tight sensations and the feeling of fullness. He listened to their voices rose in pleasure, mingling with his own. Gradually, their movements fell out of sync, until was Chloe plunging wildly and Lucifer tensing his fingers around Dan’s wrist. The vibrator was built to rub her g-spot as well as her clit, every movement she made feeling as good for her as did for him. His skin stung sweetly as her hips slapped against his bruises, and he took it for longer than he would have thought possible. At last, when he realised he was struggling to breath, and his whole body was screaming for release, he tapped three times at Lucifer’s hip.

Lucifer knew the signal and pulled away, looking at his face with concern. “Everything okay, love?”

Dan nodded shakily. “Please, I need someone to hold my cock. I need to come.”

Chloe was still thrusting into him, hard and fast, getting very close herself. She bit her lip and couldn’t speak, but she nodded to Lucifer.

“You don’t need it. Just focus on what’s happening inside. Let your arse come, but don’t make a mess just yet.” He moved Dan’s hand from where he clutched at his hip on to his own cock, wet and slippery from his mouth. It was long enough for both their hands to wrap around it. “Feel me. I’m close. Breathe. We’ll come together.”

Dan met his eyes as he swept his thumb over the head spreading slickness down the shaft. He began pumping, Lucifer’s hand below his guiding the quick pace, the cuffs jingling excitedly. Their breath sped up together, gasping and grunting, and Dan felt him swell and pulse. The tightness in his pelvis and thighs was reaching breaking point. Then Lucifer gave a shout and erupted, and Dan felt his own body spasm and shudder. He caught some of the spray in his mouth as a wonderful release washed over him. Lucifer was still spilling into the air, over his hand and the sheets, Chloe was crying out, her silicone dick spreading waves of pleasure through him as she bucked her way to her own climax and then fell forward onto his back. Lucifer draped his long form over both them, panting, fully spent at last. The extra weight was too much for Dan, and they tumbled into a pile of sweaty, sticky limbs.

“Best. Anniversary. Ever.” he said with satisfaction. “No offense,” he added hastily, turning to Chloe.

“None taken,” she replied, “so long as you don't mind me agreeing with you.”

“Not at all. That was… something else.”

“It’s not over yet, loves,” Lucifer purred. “How about a quick drink before the next round? Are you off duty now, _Officer?_ ”

“Yes please. And how is it that you manage to make ‘Officer’ sound even more dirty than ‘Detective’?” she asked.

“It's a Devilish talent I have,” he smirked. “Wait until you make Lieutenant, it will be positively _obscene_.” He went to stand only to feel a tug on his right wrist. Dan grabbed him and pulled him back down. He didn't resist much. There was a bit more kissing and stroking and Dan discovered he was still remarkably horny. “What was that about the next round?” he murmured hungrily.

“After drinks,” Lucifer promised. “Wife is thirsty. Can you walk, or shall I take these off?” he rattled the cuffs. 

“Much as I would like to stay joined to you forever, I don't think my legs will work yet.”

“You are joined to me forever,” Lucifer said, and then cleared his throat. “Though I better go get booze before I say anything else that nauseating.” He handed the cuffs back to Chloe and stalked over to the bar. Dan didn't even notice how he took them off. They snuggled together languidly, watching him.

“I never thought that a man in the top half of a suit could be that sexy,” Dan pondered.

“Lucifer can make anything sexy. You should see him in the French maid costume.”

Dan tilted his head as he tried to picture it. “How did I miss out on that one?”

“It was before your time, though not by much. I probably would have asked him to wear it again, but then there was that thing with the pudding, and well. You know.”

“Do _you_ have a French maid costume?”

“Certainly not. I’m in charge remember?”

“Yep. And my ass is not letting me forget any time soon.”

“Still sore? Did I hurt you badly?” There was a touch of worry in her voice.

“Only in a good way. How did we manage to be married so long and never figure out that this could be so much fun?” he asked, as Lucifer returned with two glasses of whisky and one of red wine.

“I won’t answer that on the grounds it might incriminate me,” she said as she propped herself up and took a gulp. “Or you.”

“I, however, have no such concerns,” Lucifer interrupted, perching on the edge of the bed. “You’re relationship was upside down. Dan was trying so hard to be the man and know everything, and Chloe was trying so hard to prove her own worth and be taken seriously. You need a lot of confidence to be a good Dom, and you were only just finding that when I met you,” he raised his glass to Chloe, and then turned to Dan. “And you needed to learn to trust us enough to let yourself be vulnerable.”

Chloe gaped at him. “When did you become so insightful?”

“I may not understand human relationships that well, but I know sex.”

“Yeah, we may have noticed that,” Dan grinned, savouring his drink. “What’s this I hear about a maid’s costume? I’m intrigued.”

“Suits aren’t the only way to feel pretty. Though I find they’re generally more practical in public areas. I’m sure if you’d like to see, I can think of ways for you to return the favour.” 

“You want me in costume, too?”

“Yes, but not a maid. You’re too bulky. I’ll think of something.” Lucifer put his drink aside and slyly undid his cufflinks. “Right now, though, I think it’s time to be naked,” and then he removed both shirt and jacket in one forceful sweep, tossing them aside.

Dan downed his whisky as Lucifer sank back onto the bed and crawled over them. “Did you really just throw Prada on the floor?”

“Shut up Daniel.” He took their glasses and placed them on the bedside table. Then he kissed them both with intent. His lips worked their way down Chloe’s neck to her shoulder, where he bit into her bra-strap and pulled it down. “This needs to come off now. And so does this,” he pulled at Dan’s shirt. This time, they both surrendered to the Devil’s commands, and his eyes drank in their naked forms. “Lovely,” he grinned. They spent some time just savouring each other’s bodies, enjoying the closeness. Fingers grazed lightly over skin, limbs intertwined, lips sought out all their favourite sensitive places. They started with heads on the pillows, but somehow ended up the other way around, and then again sideways.

“Enough!” Chloe called out, sitting up. “If I don’t get one of you inside me soon, I think I might explode.”

Lucifer looked at Dan, his eyes glinting with mischief. “Why not both of us?”

“You wanna do me what you did to Dan?”

“I was thinking of something a little more… intimate.” He pulled her back down and pushed his length against her backside. “It is a special occasion, after all.”

“A whole year since you let Lucifer play with me. And my entire world turned inside out.” Dan pressed up in front of her. “Or maybe the right way round.”

She pushed him onto his back and straddled him, pinning his arms above his head. “Both of you. At once.” She turned to Lucifer. “Will it hurt?”

“Not if we do it right.” He moved astride Dan’s legs behind her, stroking her from behind. His fingers dipped into her core and she gasped. “We’ll have Daniel here,” his fingers moved further back and teased at her opening, “and I will be here. We will all be as close as we can possibly be.”

She hummed, leaning back onto him. It wasn’t the first time he’d asked, but she’d never felt quite ready for it. Tonight, after everything they’d let her do to them, the last of her reservations seemed to melt away. They had shown complete trust in her, and now she wanted to trust them. She took a deep breath and relaxed her butt. “Yes. I want to.” 

When or how he’d managed to lube up his hand, she wasn’t sure, but he gently pushed a finger into her. This part she’d done before- mostly with Dan, but occasionally with Lucifer- though she prefered to be the one giving. There was something very satisfying about the way it made her boys come so hard. She thought about Dan bent in front of her, the sound of the whip and his muffled grunts with the Devil’s cock in his mouth, and she could feel herself becoming more open. She looked down at him, met his gaze. He reached up, cupping her breasts, kneading them gently, and she teased a finger across his lips. “I love you,” she told him.

“I love you too.” He reached down and guided himself into her. She inhaled sharply, sinking onto him and squeezing so that he moaned. Lucifer moved his fingers and they both let out an “Oh!” of surprise. Dan could feel him. Chloe felt it more keenly. He worked them further in, stroking and stretching. She began to rock slowly, enjoying the sensations.

“I think you’re ready,” Lucifer whispered. “Do you feel ready?”

“Yes, Lucifer, please.” He placed a hand on her back and she bent forward. Then he was pressing into her slowly. She took his bulging head and suddenly doubted if there would be enough room for both of them. But he put his hands on her hips, stilling them, and tenderly moved deeper, inch by careful inch. Dan was watching her face, her eyes wide, her mouth gaping. Lucifer’s face was just over her shoulder, his brow creased in pleasure, his eyeliner smudged and hair completely askew. And he could _feel_ the stiffness of him, pushing against him through Chloe’s inner walls. But it wasn’t just that, he had two pairs of thighs wrapped around him, Chloe’s juices leaking from her cunt and Lucifer’s balls brushing against his own.

“Fuck!” he swore. Lucifer moved in and out, still slow and deliberate. “Fuck fuck fuck!” He couldn’t keep still, he tilted his own hips and Chloe started swearing too. 

He froze again, worried he’d hurt her. She whimpered, “Fuck’s sake, don’t stop! It feels so good!” So he let his body do what it wanted to, moving and pulsing. He lifted his hand to her face, and she leaned into it like a cat, her voice trembling. His other hand went to Lucifer’s cheek, stroked his rough jawline. He stared down at him through half-lidded eyes. Too overwhelmed for words, all he managed was a soft hum and to nip at Dan’s thumb as it passed his lips.

They fell into a kind of syncopated rhythm, in time but off set with each other. Chloe rose and fell between them, thought melting away. Her awareness narrowed until all that mattered was that her lovers, her husbands, were surrounding her, holding her, filling her. “...Wings!” she breathed.

“What?” Lucifer gasped, his own thoughts working in slow motion.

“Wings! Please!” she begged.

He rolled his shoulders back and the room filled with white luminescence. He curled them forward, protectively, letting the feathers caress his lovers’ skin. Chloe leaned up and grabbed at the top edge, gripping tightly as her body tensed. The heartbeat rhythm of their thrusts carried her upwards in a wave of delight, and she felt the tremors of ecstacy begin. Once it started, the peak built quickly, racking her entire body, more forceful than anything she'd felt before, even with Lucifer. And it didn't stop. She tried to call out their names but couldn't quite form the words. All that came out was a garbled shriek of “Luci-Dan!” Then it subsided slightly, and she just about managed to catch a breath before the pleasure ripped through her again. Everything inside her was so sensitive, and there was so much pressure everywhere. She didn't even try to speak this time, just let her voice sing out loud and free. As the thrill abated, she abandoned herself to sensation. Her fingers slid down the soft, pale walls around her, coming to rest on Dan's chest, and she fell into him as a third wave crashed over her.

Dan just watched her face shift from one level of rapture to the next. She was an unbridled force of nature. He'd never seen anything like it. He’d never felt anything like it. They’d made various kinds of love together before, but this was beyond amazing, the intimacy was intense. They were bound together so tightly, so utterly exposed. Chloe screamed twice more, the periods between orgasms lengthening as her strength waned. Each time she came, Dan felt the quivering and it brought him closer. He knew his husband felt it too. Lucifer’s face was a picture of euphoria and wanton need. He raised his head to gaze to the marble ceiling, pulling his wings back so he that could watch the reflection of their writhing bodies. He was a vision of celestial beauty, captured in perfect harmony with his natural elements- desire, pleasure, and freedom. Dan clutched at his arm and gained his attention, gasping for release. Lucifer understood. He thrust quickly and sharply, and Chloe rose up again, curling her spine as Lucifer’s wings arched upwards, and she tensed and shuddered once more. Dan let himself go this time, pushing as deep as he could and holding there as he pumped out more cum than he knew he had in him. He watched as Lucifer tensed, every feather separating and stretching to form a perfect oval behind him, his face gorgeous even as it grimaced and then relaxed into bliss and his entire form, wings and all, melted back down on top of the pile.

No one spoke. There was no need, and even if they had tried, their tongues would have struggled to form any meaningful sounds. Dan reached his arms round both of them, finding the place where feathers met skin and stroking gently. Chloe was content just to be sandwiched and breathe, leaking fluids. Even Lucifer didn't move for a good five minutes. Then he very slowly shifted one wing tickled the bottom of Dan’s foot. Dan yelped and tried to jerk his leg away, but he was too covered in limp bodies. “Lucifer, you Devil!”

Lucifer sniggered and slid sideways onto the mattress, an long arm, a longer leg and a silky wing remained wrapped around his Detectives. It gave him a much better angle from which to kiss them both into oblivion.

“A tool belt,” he said at last.

“Is this some kind of joke about me being a tool? Because I think I broke my brain too much to get it.”

“No, Dippy, a tool _belt_. Your costume. In exchange for mine.”

“A tool belt? Really?”

Lucifer gave him a lustful look. “Oh yes. With all those loops and pockets and the mysterious bits and bobs you use to fix things. And a very tight T-shirt.”

“Don’t forget the power drill,” Chloe said groggily. “He loves his power drill.”

“It’s a DeWalt eighteen volt XR combi drill,” Dan said, as if that explained everything. “It’s got three drill settings and a two speed variable gearbox.”

Lucifer made a sound that sounded like “ungh!” and dropped his head onto Dan’s shoulder. “I have no idea what that means, but I like the sound of it. Why have I never seen you use it?”

He thought for a moment. “I guess because our house was perfect when we moved in, and nothing needs fixing yet.”

“I’ll happily break something for you,” Lucifer offered.

“Don’t do anything too drastic,” he said. “I can always put up an extra shelf or something.”

“That would be marvellous,” he sighed.

It was too much. Chloe was hit by post-coital giggles and nothing she could do would stop them. Trying to speak only made it worse. Lucifer stroked her hair and smiled fondly. “That’s alright love, just enjoy the high.” So she did, until at last they abated and she could breathe again.

“What have you done to me?” she gasped.

“It’s called sex, love.”

“Mm-mm,” she shook her head. It made her a little dizzy. “That was not just sex. That was a completely new state of consciousness. I’m still tingling.” She held up her hand, as if expecting to see something, but it was shaking. “Woah.”

Dan lifted his own hand to find himself similarly afflicted. “I think you broke us.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve just the thing.” He tucked his wings neatly behind himself and disappeared behind the bar again. Chloe managed to summon enough energy to roll off Dan and throw a corner of duvet over their feet. Lucifer reappeared balancing a plate and bowl in one hand and two bottles of water in the other. “Mortal bodies require sustenance, especially after expending that much energy. I had a feeling you might need some before the night was over, so I stocked up on your favourites.” He dropped the water and they both managed to sit up. He handed Chloe a very large lemon bar and Dan a generous bowl of pudding. 

Dan shovelled a spoonful into his mouth and melted. “Mmmmhmmm. Angel Delight?”

“Naturally,” Lucifer beamed. He rearranged the pillows while they tucked into their snacks, and after a few mouthfuls they had enough energy to get properly situated and comfortable, the two humans sitting up against the headboard and stuffing themselves with sugar, and Lucifer lying on his belly between them. With his chin propped up on his fists and wings spread over their feet, he looked remarkable like a cherub, only not as fat.

“What are you grinning at?” Dan asked as he scraped out his bowl.

“You two. You make me so happy, it’s ridiculous.”

Chloe gave a low chuckle. “It’s mutual, I assure you.” She took the empties and set them aside. “Now come here, we need to snuggle.”

The duvet was utterly ruined with sweat and other things, but it didn’t matter because Lucifer was so warm and his wings were the best blanket in the universe. Chloe stroked at the feathers, realigning those that she’d knocked out of place during her orgasms. He buried his face in the pillow and hummed his pleasure. Dan spotted what she was doing and began to work on the other side. His breathing deepened, and the wings slowly drooped as he fell asleep.

“What are we going to do with him, Dan?”

“How do mean?”

“We can’t keep this up forever.”

“Please don’t. Tonight’s been so perfect, I don’t want to think about it.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just… it’s hard not to worry.” 

“Whatever happens, he’s promised us eternity. We don’t have a plan for that yet, but there’s no use spoiling what time we do have by dreading the future. I think the very best thing we can do right now is live in the moment. Be more Lucifer.”

“You’re right. I’ll enjoy the moment. But not I’m not giving up on finding a plan.”

“I have no doubts. But whatever happens, he knows we love him, and right now I intend to make his life as wonderful as possible.”

“Me too.” She combed her fingers into his hair, straightening it as he slept. “And the side effects of that are pretty awesome,” she mused happily.

“You mean the outstanding sex and the luxurious lifestyle? Yeah, I’m not complaining about that either. Shit.”

“What?”

“We really are going to have to find a way to keep him, aren’t we?”

“Yes. Not the Silver City though. Some kind of little heaven all on our own.”

“Sounds perfect. Now all we need is to find a way to create an alternative reality. I’m sure we can manage that.”

“Of course we can. We’ve got the Devil on our side; we can do anything.”

And as they snuggled up against his warm, strong shoulders, they knew it was the complete truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Any Lucifans in Brighton, I'll see you on the dance floor!


End file.
